Senka Descendant
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Chiwa is working as a math teacher in Misao's school while enjoying her happily married life but when Chiwa turns out to be the next Senka maiden how will she take the news more to the point how will Hokuto feel about one of the Daitengu sleeping with Chiwa to absorb of her vigor! ChiwaxHokuto, KyoxMisao, ZenkixChiwa
1. Chapter 1

_**Senka Descendant**_

**Chiwa was walking through the hallway of the school she worked at with a cheerful expression on her face after all Hokuto had promised to take her out on a dinner date after he finished work tonight. "Maybe I convince him into sleeping with along with dinner" Chiwa giggled. Suddenly she bumped into somebody and fell flat on her bum with a hard thump "Ouch that hurt geez" Chiwa said crossly rubbing her aching backside.**

"**Ah sorry about that" a familiar voice said and as Chiwa looked up and saw Mr. Usui standing in front of her. "M...Mr. Usui I'm so sorry" Chiwa said worriedly when she realized who she had bumped into "No worries Mrs. Mamiya I should have been watching where I was going" Kyo said kindly and helped her to her feet. Kyo knew Misao didn't mind him speaking to Chiwa Mamiya because she was a married woman and she loved her husband dearly. After getting to her feet and dusting herself off Chiwa bowed in apology to Kyo then dispersed immediately. **

_**In math's**_

"**Ok who can give me the correct theory to this answer" Chiwa said firmly but with a happy smile. A few of the students murmured amongst themselves "I want no conferring this goes straight to your grades" Chiwa said sternly to which everyone groaned. "I know the answer Mrs. Mamiya" Mana said raising her hand "I see, well please come and write the answer on the board" Chiwa said handing her the chalk. After writing the correct answer Chiwa praised her and then continued with the lesson but often wished her students would actually study more at home so she could relax instead of marking grades. She sighed crossly at the thought and rubbed her temples in frustration which made the class worry that she would begin ranting at them to do their homework. As nice as Mrs. Mamiya was she was very strict on homework and studying.**

_**At home**_

"**Hokuto thanks for taking me to that French bistro it was great" Chiwa said stroking his face fondly. The two of them were lying in bed after having an intense love making session again and Hokuto was getting better at making Chiwa feel good. "Hey Chiwa how come you were so annoyed when you came home from work today?" Hokuto said gently stroking his wife's blonde locks. "I just wish my students would pay attention more in my math's sessions and do their homework when I give it to them!" Chiwa groaned slamming her head into the pillow frustrated to which Hokuto kissed her back "My cute Chiwa" he teased fondly. **

_**Next day**_

**Chiwa appeared at school the next day wearing a white blouse, a pale blue waistcoat vest, a white ribbon scarf, a dark blue thigh length mini skirt and white high heels. Sure it was slightly daring but she enjoyed wearing it because it made her feel sexy even though she often felt others were prettier than her.**

**All the male students and most of the male teachers were staring at her but so were Misao and her friends. "Mrs. Mamiya sure is beautiful isn't she" Mana said in amazement to the outfit their math teacher was wearing. "Her husband must be a lucky guy to have someone like her as a wife" Kana sighed dreamily, while Misao was merely relieved that her math's tutor would not try and steal Kyo away from her. Suddenly Chiwa looked their way which made the girls panic that she had overheard them speaking. When she finally approached them she greeted them with a friendly smile "Good morning girls and how are you today" Chiwa said kindly. "Great thanks Mrs. Mamiya" Mana and kana answered simultaneously and then she turned to Misao "Good job on yesterdays class Misao your grades have improved but keep studying I intend on telling your tutor Mr. Usui" Chiwa said kindly.**

_**During lunch**_

**Chiwa was making her rounds of the school making sure that all the students were behaving themselves. Suddenly she heard a noise from behind some bushes and went to investigate although she felt somewhat afraid. "H…hello whose there?" she asked nervously and then a blast of energy caused her to lose balance and twist her ankle. "Ouch ouch that really hurt" Chiwa said wincing as she could feel her ankle swelling and throbbing. She became afraid when Shuhei Kuzunoha appeared out of the bushes with a smirk on his face that made her shiver with fear. "So you're the new Senka maiden just my luck cos you're a real cutie" Shuhei sniggered and tore open Chiwa's shirt flashing her bra and breasts. "Eeeek get away from me you pervert!" Chiwa screamed covering her chest fearfully. "Oooh a C Cup not bad but after you bear my child you'll get bigger" Shuhei sniggered to which Chiwa backed away fearfully but could only stagger because her ankle was twisted. Tears began to well up inside of her eyes "No not like this Hokuto is my husband oh where are you Hokuto" Chiwa sobbed. Suddenly Kyo appears and stands in front of Chiwa for protection his eyes glowing demonically like the colour of blood. "Get out of here you conniving fox!" Kyo snapped to which Shuhei snarled and backed off as he knew Kyo was stronger than him. Kyo turned to Chiwa and helped her to her feet and she covered her front, several tears rolling down her cheeks. **

_**Later**_

**Chiwa finds herself sitting in Kyo's home with the Daitengu around her and Kyo and Misao snuggled up together while sitting down. Chiwa feels uneasy and so Tarou offers her a cup of Green tea to which she accepts gratefully but is too uneasy to drink it. "Mr. Usui please…please tell me what happened back there you…you seemed practically demonic" Chiwa mumbled playing with her fingers. Misao pitied her poor math teacher and could see how afraid she was of the situation she was in "Kyo-chan I think we should tell her the truth but first bring her husband here so she can relax a bit more" Misao begged Kyo to which he sighed and asked Zenki and Buzen to go retrieve the husband.**

_**10 mins later**_

**Buzen and Zenki came back with an unconscious Hokuto flung over Buzen shoulder which worried Misao and Chiwa who ran up to them as fast as she could. "Hokuto…Hokuto are you ok?" She cried worriedly gently slapping Hokuto's face. Kyo looked at them sternly "Did you really have to knock him out?" Kyo groaned crossly "Well he actually passed out from the shock when he saw our wings" Zenki said awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Hokuto if you don't wake up right now I'll put sex on hold for a week no matter how horny you are!" Chiwa snapped to which Hokuto came to immediately. "Chiwa you can't mean that right!?" Hokuto said begging her which made Chiwa sigh with relief "thank goodness your ok I just said that so you would wake up" Chiwa said gently and kissed Hokuto's cheek. "Man she has a feisty attitude" Zenki said rather amazed "If she was single I'd be all over her" Buzen said thinking of what it would be like to have Chiwa as his wife until Sagami snapped him out of it. "Now I think we should tell her everything" Misao said sternly to Kyo who nodded in agreement and Hokuto and Chiwa sighed awaiting the news that Kyo had to say to them. **

_**After**_

**Chiwa turned white as a sheet and was shaking all over "No it can't be your lying" she said shakily clinging to Hokuto's arm for comfort. "I'm afraid it's true we already have several incidents and traits that prove this is no lie" Sagami said sternly. "Mrs. Mamiya please give me your hand for a second" Zenki said kindly to which she obeyed and he cut her hand slightly making blood fall onto the carpet. Several miniature demons swarmed around her blood which scared Chiwa a great deal but more to the point that she could see demons now and they were literally everywhere she looked and Misao and the demons were the only ones who could see them. "No…No way but I'm married to Hokuto I'm not marrying a demon" Chiwa sobbed. "We have a loophole" Kyo interrupted clearing his throat. "You don't have to marry a demon to be safe just let one absorb your vigor and you can remain with Hokuto".**

"**Absorb but how?" Chiwa asked curiously "One of us has to sleep with you every once in a while" Sagami said sternly which made Chiwa upset and Hokuto angry. "No way am I letting Chiwa be fucked by another guy" Hokuto said crossly and held Chiwa close to him. Chiwa snuggled into Hokuto's chest affectionately and smiled warmly pleased at his selfishness as she didn't want to be held by anyone but him.**

**Kyo sighed "I know it must be hard to accept but it's either that or Chiwa get killed by other Demons" to which Hokuto was trapped in a corner unable to think of anything to say. "I…I will do it but only if…only if the one I sleep with does not grow any attachment to me" Chiwa said sternly. The demons looked at each other wondering who to choose, Sagami was out of the question as he was married, the triplets were only 5 yrs old, Buzen was too much of a playboy, and Hoki was too young. "I'll do it Lord Kyo" Zenki said solemnly which shocked Chiwa and the others "I'm the only one who is suitable enough and I understand that when you're married there are no strings attached" Zenki said proudly so in the end they all agreed.**

_**That evening**_

**In the end Chiwa and Hokuto had decided to stay at Kyo's just because it was less of a hassle than taking a taxi home at such a late hour. After dinner they had decided to hit the hay early and even Misao was jealous as she had not slept with Kyo yet and was very curious to know what it was like. Hokuto stroked Chiwa's soft skin and beautiful blonde hair the every so often he would kiss different places of her body sometimes very naughty places. "I love you my sweet Chiwa" Hokuto said gently rubbing her very sensitive area making Chiwa moan. "Oh…Oh Hokuto that feels good" Chiwa moaned lustfully enjoying being held by her beloved hubby. "My My Chiwa your enjoying this aren't you" Hokuto teased making Chiwa blush scarlet "Ho…Hokuto don't tease me like that ah!" Chiwa moaned as he rubbed harder and then set to work on her breasts. **

_**In dining room**_

**Everyone was rather shocked by the arousing noises that Chiwa was making and the elder Tengu thanked to Kami that the triplets were fast asleep and Misao had returned home for the evening leaving them to enjoy the pleasant noises. "man you got a wild horse on your hands Zenki" Kyo teased which made Zenki blush "Geez I admit she's cute but I could never think like that she's a married woman so I think about it logically" Zenki said turning slightly red which made Kyo laugh even more. "As naughty as it sounds please try to calm down lord Kyo" Sagami said who had been reading a dirty porno book the whole time but had also been listening. "Sagami you killjoy don't think don't know about your heavy sex sessions" Kyo teased to which Sagami glared at him and thought of the oncoming adventure ahead.**


	2. Ch2: Chiwa is mine

_**Chiwa is mine**_

**Hokuto had been in a bad mood ever since the deal had been made that Chiwa had to sleep with Zenki once every once in a while so he could absorb her vigor. Chiwa herself had been finding it hard to be around Hokuto as she was worried that he was mad at her for agreeing in the first place. "Yo Hokuto you ok?" a familiar voice said from behind him, when Hokuto turned around he saw Buzen who sat down next to him and gave him an empathetic look "I know this can't be easy for you to deal with seeing as she's your wife" Buzen said kindly. "I guess but what's more cruel is the fact that Chiwa is already carrying my child" Hokuto yelled which made Buzen jump and everyone else overheard too and came running. "ARE YOU SERIOUS" Kyo yelled in shock and was amazed that she was still being targeted despite being pregnant. "How far is she because she doesn't look it?" Zenki asked worriedly "I'm 3 months pregnant so it won't show yet" Chiwa said gently touching her stomach and kissing Hokuto's cheek.**

_**That night**_

**Misao is sharing a room with Kyo but is deep in thought and ignoring Kyo's advances towards her which is making him irritable. "WOULD YOU TALK TO ME ALREADY GEEZ" Kyo yelled crossly which made Misao jump "geez Kyo what now?" Misao said rubbing her ears. "Well you keep ignoring everything I say and you've been quiet for hours now" Kyo muttered crossly to which Misao laughed and kissed his cheek lovingly. "I was just thinking about how happy Mrs. Mamiya and her husband looked when she told us she was pregnant" Misao sighed and rolled onto her back to which Kyo smiled gently. "She sure did Misao" Kyo said softening his gaze and stroking her hair gently. **

_**In separate room**_

**Hokuto is stroking Chiwa's hair as she sleeps peacefully on his chest beneath the silky white linen sheets. The fact that he could feel Chiwa's perfect body pressed close to him made Hokuto just a tad horny but he tried to relax as to not wake Chiwa otherwise she would either laugh or scream which would cause a problem. "Damn it I have to relax or this will keep me up all night" Hokuto muttered and took a deep breath then counted to twenty which seemed to do the trick and eventually he fell asleep holding Chiwa close to him. **

_**Morning**_

**Chiwa wakes up on Hokuto's chest whom is still deep in sleep and smiles warmly then kisses her hubby on the lips then snuggles into his chest. "Good morning to you too Chiwa" a teasing voice says from underneath her which shocks Chiwa making her bolt up in shock. **

**Hokuto gets up rubbing the back of his head his lower half thankfully covered by the sheets "You, you were awake the whole time" Chiwa says practically beetroot "Not the whole time just after you kissed me good morning" Hokuto teases winking flirtatiously at her making Chiwa feel all flurried. "W…well come on w...We had better get dressed" Chiwa stammers looking for her clothes nervously but stops still when Hokuto wraps his arms around her chest which makes her blush. "Chiwa today is Saturday right?" Hokuto says gently kissing her back "Y…yeah" Chiwa says shyly "So why don't we spend some more time in bed then go on a date" Hokuto says gently after kissing her. **

_**At breakfast**_

**Misao has her hair lose but with a black hair band put in place at the top which makes her look cute yet mature. She is wearing a blue halter neck top with a pink floral design printed on it that ends at her waist. Around her waist are pair of dark blue denim high waist mini shorts that have won in attracting Kyo's attention as he can't stop looking at her. On her feet are some white summer sandals with fake gold beads which look amazing. "Lady Misao sure looks amazing today doesn't she" Zenki said nudging Kyo "yep and I'm gonna make sure she wears that on our double date with Chiwa and her husband Hokuto" Kyo smirks eyeing his lovely bride who notices him looking at her and flashes him one of her heart melting smiles. **

**Chiwa has her hair lose also but with a small amount tied back into a small stand at the back of her head tied with a headband with a fake flower attached. She is wearing a pale blue halter neck top with a v front and an elasticized band underneath her breasts leaving the rest of the top like a dress that ends at her waist. Underneath she is wearing white trousers that end at her knees and a pair of sandals like Chiwa. "So Hokuto how would you feel about going on a double date with me and Misao right now" Kyo said cheerfully. Misao was stunned and stared at Kyo, usually when they went on dates he wanted to be alone with her but now he was inviting Hokuto and his wife. "Sure sounds good" Hokuto said finishing his coffee "what about you Chiwa?" Hokuto said looking at Chiwa "Oh um ok" Chiwa said shyly smiling at her hubby her eyes sparkling. **

_**In park**_

**Chiwa and Hokuto are walking hand in hand down the path and every now and again Chiwa points out how pretty blossoms look on the tree's or at ducklings and such to which Hokuto smiles and agrees which even Misao is jealous of in a way. Kyo notices this and bonks her on the head gently "hey earth to Misao you in there" Kyo teases "Yeah geez I was merely admiring those two and how happy they look" Misao mumbles crossly. "Well your right there, they always seem to be happy no matter what, It seems such a shame that that has to become a Senka maiden too" Kyo says coldly.**

"**What do you mean that's how we met Kyo-chan" Misao yells crossly thumping her fists on his chest "that's not what I meant ouch stop it" Kyo says wincing to which she obeys crossly. "I know it's how we met but think of all the danger it put you in and look at how happy they are now it's trying to tear them apart" Kyo says to which Misao realizes what he means "I guess so" She says sadly "hey lets go gets some beverages I'm getting thirsty" Misao says pulling Kyo towards them. **

_**10 mins later in café**_

"**Wait so you used to work as an office lady when you first met?" Misao cries loudly in shock. "Yes that's right but after I married Hokuto I quit and started working at your school and took up the job as your math teacher" Chiwa said taking a sip of her tea slowly. "I often wondered why you were so used to working overtime and doing computer work" Kyo said thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "How we met though was a whole different story" Hokuto chuckled to which Chiwa turned red and choked on her tea "Don't you dare bring up that story Hokuto its embarrassing and in the past" Chiwa snapped her face as red as a pomegranate. "Now I'm really interested please tell it" Kyo said deviously a naughty smirk on his face that made Chiwa's blood run cold. "Well it's a very funny and rather embarrassing in some ways to me at times" Hokuto sighed fondly. "Hokuto I swear if you don't shut up mmf" Chiwa yelled but was silenced by Misao under strict orders from Misao who apologized deeply for shutting her up. **

_**Flashback**_

**Chiwa is working in cabaret club and entertaining various different hosts who are mostly middle aged men but gets the occasional young man around the age of 20-30. All of her hosts are overly friendly and very flirtatious but underneath Chiwa's sweet smiling mask she truly has a 180 attitude about her job. **

_Chiwa's POV_

"Damn these old perverts I swear the more I entertain them the dirtier their ideas and comments become and that last client had the Gaul to touch my butt that horny letch!, ah the boss is calling I better try and put on a good impression for this new client".

_**After**_

**Chiwa has thrown a glass of diluted whiskey on Hokuto who is still in shock. "Don't try and mock me you have nothing important in your life do you?!" Chiwa yelled crossly several tears springing up into her eyes. **

_**Now**_

**Kyo burst out laughing "She…she threw a tumbler of whiskey on your head" he laughed clutching his stomach. Hokuto sighed crossly expecting this but he had gotten over the incident now and only thought of the future to come. Misao was holding back her laugh as she was being more polite which Hokuto was grateful for but asked Kyo to shut up after about 15 mins. "When the guys find out you were a cabaret girl they'll be all over her and beg her to help host evenings" Kyo teased. "They're not gonna know Kyo-chan" Misao scolded to which Kyo and her began a small argument but this time Misao won since she threatened that she would use one of the Daitengu as her new tutor after school. "Fine but they'll find out eventually" Kyo grumbled crossly "yes but not until the distant future" Misao said firmly glaring at him. **

_**Next day at school **_

**Chiwa was eating her boxed lunch in the teachers' lounge while marking last week's math test and was growing rather irritable that the same students were still not studying. "So it's time to bring out the big guns" Chiwa sighed and dialed a familiar number. "Hi Souma yes it's me Mrs. Mamiya I need a favor can you help out, yes…yes thanks" and then she hung up the phone and continued what she had been doing. **

_**Next lesson**_

**Chiwa leaned against her desk crossly arms folded which made her pupils very nervous, when she did this it meant she wasn't taking any bull***t from anybody. "It has come to my attention that although I have asked you several times most of you are not studying at home..." Chiwa began slowly but with a slight edge to her voice. "…So I have decided to get a friend of mine to make sure you study" Chiwa said flashing them a scary smile making everyone cower in their desks. Souma walked in wearing a laced top and a pencil skirt with her hair curled as usual and she looked totally amazing. "Thanks for coming Souma I appreciate it" Chiwa said smiling which made the kids even more afraid but somewhat curious too "No problem Mrs. Mamiya I'm glad to see you again and congratulations on your pregnancy" Souma said kindly which made Chiwa blush. "Ok class anybody who has a problem with studying you take it out with Souma cos I'm sick of nobody actually acting like they wanna come out of school a somebody" Chiwa said crossly. Misao was more impressed than afraid after all she did try hard in her classes; math was just her worst subject is all. "Ok pick up your pencils and heads down I want you to write the answers for me from pages 32, 33 and 34 it's on your next test" Chiwa said sternly. Souma chuckled to herself and thought "Oh Mrs. Mamiya you haven't changed a bit". **


	3. Ch3: Forgive me my dearest Hokuto

_**Forgive me my dear Hokuto**_

Chiwa was not happy the time had finally approached when she would have to sleep with Zenki in order to keep Demons away from her and so he could absorb her vigor. "But it still feels wrong like I'm cheating on Hokuto" Chiwa thought sadly and went to look for her beloved husband before nightfall when it would take place. She eventually found him feeding the Koi carp in the pond "Hokuto!" she cried out.

"Ah Chiwa it's you don't you look pretty today" Hokuto said embracing his wife and holding her close to him. This was what Chiwa enjoyed being held by these strong arms which made her feel reassured that she was always safe when she was with him.

"I hate to interrupt Lady Chiwa but it's time to prepare you for the Ceremony" Sagami said politely. He himself knew how hard this was on the couple but they had no choice it was either this or Chiwa would die at the hands of merciless demons like Shuhei Kuzunoha, Kiyo Daidouji or Sho the older brother the Tengu clan leader.

"I…I understand just give me a minute" Chiwa said shakily tears welling up which she fought to hold them back, the thought of sharing a bed with someone other than Hokuto just made her feel so unclean and unfaithful to him. Her body wouldn't stop trembling and Hokuto could feel it as he held her.

"Chiwa we've been together for a long time right?" Hokuto said gently cupping her face with his hands. Chiwa nodded her face turning a slight shade of red "So I'm pretty damn sure that your heart belongs to me just think of him as a sex friend" Hokuto said reassuringly.

This made Chiwa look at it differently and she became less nervous "Thank you Hokuto you're a good hubby" Chiwa said bashfully her cheeks turning red. She leaned forward and kissed Hokuto to which Sagami turned away respectfully to give them some privacy and then she followed Sagami to prepare herself for what was to come.

_**At ceremony**_

Chiwa was cleansing her body underneath a miniature waterfall spring area in the back garden and Sagami was her bodyguard but he was looking away respectfully. As the water ran over her body thought about how difficult this would become if at any moment Zenki did develop feelings for her which would complicate things. She walked out solemnly trying to look brave but her feelings were written all over her face. Sagami handed her a white robe which she wrapped around herself and lead her to the room where the ceremony would begin. "If it helps I know how you feel since I am married myself" Sagami said kindly.

"Thank you your very kind despite your harsh exterior" Chiwa said politely not wanting to offend the handsome demon. The words Hokuto had said to her kept running in her mind and her body became hot just thinking about him "Oh Hokuto give me strength" Chiwa said quietly to which Sagami pretended he didn't hear.

_**In room**_

Zenki was already waiting for Chiwa and was looking slightly nervous himself and Kyo told the other Tengu to stand down but to remain on guard to which they obeyed. Chiwa felt nervous to be around a demon as she had heard the legends of them devouring innocent humans for food.

Chiwa lay obediently down on the futon and looked away from Zenki which made him feel hurt and guilty. "Just get on with it I feel like a traitor as it is" Chiwa said quickly her whole body trembling and several tears falling down her cheeks from fear and sadness.

"Chiwa why don't you relax I'm not really such a bad guy" Zenki said as he stroked her face gently "I'm as uncomfortable with this as you are but If I don't you'll die" Zenki said bluntly with a firm face. He began to loosen Chiwa's robe so he could admire her body properly and was amazed at what he saw "This body belongs to Hokuto that lucky son of a B****" Zenki thought to himself. He began to kiss Chiwa's body which made her feel good in a shameful way but she knew it was for a good cause.

"Zenki please be quick I can't…I can't stand this!" Chiwa panted lustfully disgusted with herself for being turned on when her partner was a demon.

"Sorry babe I like to savor my meal before I eat it" Zenki teased winking at her which made Chiwa blush and she tried to escape but Zenki grabbed her arm and pulled her into doggy style and entered her and began thrusting heavily.

"Oh Zenki…p…please get…on…with…it!"Chiwa panted heavily thinking about her beloved husband whom she loved with all her heart and was sure he was drinking himself silly from the guilt and hurt of her being held by another man. Thankfully Zenki came outside of her and Chiwa escaped as fast as she could and cleansed her body again then made her way to Hokuto's room as fast as her legs would carry her.

_**In Hokuto's room**_

Hokuto was drinking sake and was indeed very pissed off about the situation with Chiwa and Zenki. "I am so gonna punish her when she gets back here" Hokuto said crossly cracking his knuckles angrily. "Hokuto…Hokuto!" Chiwa cried out tearfully an ran into his arms knocking him over onto his back.

Thankfully Hokuto wasn't as harsh on her as he had planned when he saw how upset she was "Chiwa was he too harsh on you?" Hokuto said worriedly stroking her lovely blonde waves gently and running his fingers through it.

"No he was so gentle and that made it worse oh Hokuto I can't stand this I want to belong to you and you alone!" Chiwa sobbed clinging to her husband to which Hokuto turned over making him on top so he could look at Chiwa and lowered himself towards her.

"Chiwa when I thought of you being held by that guy my entire being was filled with jealousy I never want you to do that again I can't agree to this after all" Hokuto said unfastening her robed with his free hand. Chiwa turned red but allowed it as she had become bolder since she had married him. "Chiwa you are mine always will be and always have been" Hokuto said firmly as he began rubbing her sensitive area.

"Oh…Oh Hokuto…ah…wait not so hard!" Chiwa cried out clinging to him tightly but secretly she loved being touched by his fingers. Her whole body screamed for his touch she wanted to get rid of the feeling of being held by another man even if he was just a sex friend.

"This is your punishment my Chiwa and your enjoying it anyway aren't you?" Hokuto teased with a smirk on his face while Chiwa writhed underneath his figure. "Maybe you've become a sadist or maybe even a masochist perhaps even both" Hokuto teased biting her nipple.

"No…No…that's not true ah please enough Hokuto" Chiwa panted and then she suddenly climaxed to which Hokuto licked her juices from his fingers. "That's dirty Hokuto" Chiwa panted and rolled onto her side to cover herself up realizing how horny she appeared.

"Well you must be too if you like it" Hokuto teased pulling Chiwa towards him and embracing his beautiful wife. "How about we drink some sake and make out some more but more gentle this time ok sound good my wife?" Hokuto said gently stroking her hair.

"I…I would like that so very much Hokuto" Chiwa said gently and held her husband tightly "I know this may seem selfish but this man belongs to me and I belong to him and it will always be that way" Chiwa thought to herself. She nuzzled into Hokuto's warm muscular chest and breathed in his familiar scent "Nobody except you makes me feel so alive" Chiwa said gently to which she was returned with a passionate kiss from Hokuto. "A good wife always gets her rewards" Hokuto said gently and gently played with Chiwa's chest as they kissed passionately as Chiwa straddled him. "You've certainly gotten a lot bolder haven't you" Hokuto chuckled to which Chiwa just smiled at him and continued to kiss him. "Don't tell me you dislike it Hokuto" Chiwa said lustfully "Quite the opposite really" Hokuto smiled.


	4. Ch4: The Guilt

Zenki sat alone reading a book but the memory of Chiwa's lustful yet tearstained face was stuck in his mind and eventually he put the book away and went for some air to clear his head. Along the hallway he bumped into Buzen. Buzen could tell something was up right away and sighed heavily "Oh Zenki when are you gonna tell me what's bothering you or do I have to guess".

_**Later**_

After Zenki told him the whole story Buzen sighed heavily "I see I thought you were acting weird around Chiwa but you said that you weren't gonna fall for her she is MARRIED after all".

Zenki shook his head "That isn't the problem Buzen I don't love her" he said scratching his head crossly.

Buzen looked confused "Then what is the problem?" he asked.

Zenki sighed "I just don't want her to think that I'm a bad guy cos I'm not I just did what I had to so she wouldn't die" he explained.

Buzen smiled "I see then why don't you just go tell her that you won't know until you try" Zenki said kindly.

_**Meanwhile**_

Kyo and Chiwa were exhausted from a long days work and collapsed onto the floor panting like crazy. They were both rather irritable due to stress and hunger which was a dangerous combination if you pissed them off.

"Damn those schoolgirls just won't back off every day they come and annoy me in class or in my office asking me if I have a girlfriend it just never ends and the female teachers it's like they have invisible claws and they wanna eat me" Kyo groaned crossly as he undid his tied and removed his jacket.

"You think you got it bad the number of male teachers that feel up my butt is awful and I tell them I'm married then there's the male students I swear their looking at something but it aint my face I can tell you that" she snapped kicking off her heels.

Suddenly Misao and Hokuto entered the room and it was pretty obvious from the looks on their faces that they had heard everything but they didn't dare argue knowing their partners were most likely in a bad mood. They walked up to their partners and lead them away to their rooms to have some rest and relaxation among other things.

_**In another room**_

Misao was sitting on Kyo's lap fondly and straddling him kissing him passionately to which he had his arms around her back and head. "So Kyo the girls in school are getting more attracted to you are they" she said breathlessly after pulling out of their kiss.

Kyo's eyes darkened and he pushed her down onto the floor but made sure she was supported by cushions "Misao hasn't it gotten to your head by now that I only have eyes for one girl" Kyo said firmly.

Misao blushed and smiled "of course but I just felt bad for you is all cos it must be annoying having all that unwanted attention when you're trying to work" she said gently cupping Kyo's face in her hands and then kissing him.

Kyo's gaze softened and he smiled "you always know just what to say" he said gently and then rested his head upon Misao's chest which embarrassed her but she allowed it as she just wanted to be close to him.

_**In Chiwa and Hokuto's room**_

Chiwa and Hokuto are in the bath together and Hokuto has let Chiwa lean on his back while they soak amongst the hot water and bubbles. Chiwa is secretly enjoying the feeling of Hokuto's manhood against her but is keeping quiet about it.

After they get out Chiwa is wearing a white towel robe as is Hokuto and both feel refreshed and happy. Hokuto then pours them both a drink of cold beer to enjoy before some intense love making.

Chiwa notices the booze "I think I'll take a day off tomorrow" she smiles at Hokuto to which he smiles back.

"Yeah I'll notify Souma tonight and say that I'm not coming into work tomorrow under official business" he said gently.

_**In living room**_

"Hey Jiiro do you think the new Senka maiden is pretty?" Taro asked his older brother casually while taking a sip of juice.

"Hmm…Yeah but not as pretty as Lady Misao" Jiiro said taking a sip of his own juice.

"So you think that Lady Misao is prettier than Lady Chiwa that's something I've never heard from someone so young before" Sagami said firmly to which the triplets became nervous.

"Well it depends brother since Lady Misao is still in her adolescent youth she's a ripe beauty but Lady Chiwa has begun to bloom so she is a ripe fruit that Hokuto has picked" Hoki suggested.

"I think I have to agree with Hoki on that one" Buzen said suddenly walking into the room "Lady Misao is cute but that girl Chiwa has one hot body" he said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Zenki came in behind "Yes and she has quite the seductive voice" he said thoughtfully.

Taro, Jiiro and Saburo sat quietly unable to believe what they were hearing and just sat there quietly drinking juice.

_**In Kyô and Misao's room **_

Misao had her head upon Kyo's chest while he lay on his back with his head buried deep in her long strawberry blonde locks enjoying her seductive scent. She was clutching his robe tightly and enjoying being close to him after all they usually got interrupted by the triplets or one of the older Daitengu around this time.

"You smell really sweet Misao I could just eat you up" Kyo mumbled from within Misao's long locks and cupped one arm around the back of Misao's head and the other one fondled her chest to which Misao was slightly peeved.

"Kyo remove your hand at once" Misao said irritably from his chest to which Kyo obeyed and simply rolled over to face her and put his other arm around her back.

_**In Chiwa and Hokuto's room**_

Chiwa and Hokuto are in bed and enjoying being held by one another while drowning in each other's pleasure.

Hokuto stroked Chiwa's hair and back "Chiwa you were more passionate than usual were you really that lonely at work today without me?" he teased as he began kissing her back sending shivers down Chiwa's back.

"Mmm yeah….ah…I was but those….ah annoying students and…ah…teachers are harassing me….ah even though I'm…ah married" Chiwa moaned loudly.

Hokuto pulled Chiwa onto his lap to straddle him "Well I guess I'll have to come over to the school sometime to teach them a lesson and I think I'll bring Souma too" he teased then began kissing Chiwa's neck and then groped Chiwa's chest.


End file.
